The vocalohost tragedy
by Ceciliananda
Summary: apa yang terjadi kalau tubuh Miku dihuni oleh Rin? dan bagaimana nasib cinta mereka berdua dengan dua pria yang berbeda tapi tetap satu tubuh? apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

Rate : T (gra" ad adegan cium sgala) (/=3=)/

Genere : humor (dikit, tp d usahain bnyak) , romance

**Yaa…. Berhubung cerita awal yang mau saya buat ilang filenya… jadi saya buat baru lagi..(T_T)**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film "The host" ada yg prnah nonton? Saya saranin Jangan! Buat yang belom pernah… buat yang udah.. yaa… sudahlah.. Buat saya itu film sesat.. bnyk bget adegan ciumnya (-.-") dan Rp 50.000 pun melayang cmn buat nntn film ky gitu… yaa okelah Author baru yang cerewet…. Mulai aja ceritanya.. **

Chapter 1

Aktor:

Miku

Meiko

Rin

Luka

Len

Kaito

Gakupo

Piko

Normal P.O.V

**Seorang gadis muda yang bernama Miku, berambut hijau **_**tosca**_** berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menghidari para **_**pencari**_** yang hidup dari planet lain masuk kedalam tubuh manusia untuk mencari manusia-manusia lainnya yang akan dijadikan percobaan kelak. Gadis itu berusaha mencari jalan keluar tapi saying, ia kalah cepat dengan para **_**pencari**_** yang sudah menemukan dia terlebuh dahulu kurang lebih ada 8 orang **_**pencari**_** yang mengelilinginya dengan memegang alat pembius canggih dari planet mereka. **

Salah satu _pencari_ perempuan berkata "Tenanglah, dan jangan berusaha menyakiti dirimu sendiri nona muda." Katanya

"engh..engh… Tidakkk ! " teriak miku sekuat tenaga sambil memukul salah satu _pencari_ dengan memakai senter. Lalu ia berlari tanpa arah sampai akhirnya ia menemukan jendela kaca dan….

.

.

.

BRUUKKK !

.

.

.

**Badan kecilnya itu pun terhempas dari lantai 3 hotel dan membuat tanda di sekitar tempat ia terjatuh. Semua **_**pencari **_**mengelilingi gadis itu dan membawanya ke tempat pengobatan mereka.**

Miku P.O.V

_Jiwaku hampa… sekarang aku tidak tahu ada di mana?! Semua ruangan terlihat gelap… aku berteriak.. tapi tidak ada yang mendengar… Toloongg! Seseorang tolong aku!..._

Diruang pengobatan

**Badan Miku tergeletak di kasur tempat pengobatan, penuh dengan goresan luka disekitar mukanya, tangannya, dan kakinya. Tulang rusuknya patah, tangannya pun patah karena lompatan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.**

"Hmm.. lukanya cukup parah… tapi ini cukup ajaib, banyak tulangnya yang patah tapi ia masih hidup… mengapa bisa? Tanya _penyembuh_ Luka heran.

"yaahh… yang satu ini ingin tetap hidup…" jawab _pencari _ Meiko

"oke, aku akan mulai proses penyembuhan." kata Luka sambil mengambil obat yang bertuliskan _health_. Kemudian menyemprotkannya melalui mulut Miku…. Dan….

.

.

.

"baiklah selesai.. " kata Luka dengan gembira.

**Semua luka yang terdapat di kepala, badan, tangan, dan kaki pun kembali lagi seperti semula sepert tidak ada luka goresan.**

"hmm… oke, lanjutkan." jawab Meiko

**Sekarang Luka mengambil sebuah besi padat berbentuk lonjong dari dalam kotak berwarna biru tua lembut. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka kotak itu dan mengambil besi itu, lalu meletekannya di dekat meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil sebuah laser bedah yang digunakan untuk membuka lapisan kulit Miku. Ia bekerja sangat hati-hati agar tidak terjadi kesalahan. Pelan-pelan Luka membuka besi padat tersebut dan keluarlah suatu benda hidup berwarna putih yang disebut sebagai roh hidup. Luka memasukan mahluk kecil itu melalui hasil goresan laser, dan masuklah mahluk itu ke otak Miku.**

"selamat datang ke dunia… " kata Luka dengan senyum ramah

"siapa namamu? Ada baiknya jika kamu memiliki nama bukan? " Tanya Meiko

"…." Rin hanya menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong

"namaku… Kagamine Rin" jawab Rin singkat

"emm.. . oke-oke… kau bisa memanggilku _penyembuh_" kata Luka

"dan panggil…" jawab Rin

"aku…"

"_pengembara_" lanjut Rin

"baiklah _pengembara_ sekarang kau sudah siap untuk di tugaskan." Jawab Luka sambil mengantar Rin ke kamarnya.

Rin P.O.V

**Sesampainya dikamar Rin melihat sekeliling, kemudian berhadapan dengan kaca**

"Ini tubuh siapa?"

"rambut hijau tosca yang dikucir ini begitu indah"

*memandangi kedua tangan*

"dan kedua tangan ini sungguh keren"

.

.

"_heii kauuu! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam tubuh ku ini! Keluarr..!"_

_._

_._

"A-a-apa?"

"siapa yang berbicara tadi?!"

*melihat sekeliling*

.

.

"_ini akuu… ! Hatsune Miku pemilik tubuh sebenarnya.. kau hanayalah penghuni tambahan di tubuhku!"_

_._

_._

"hah?! Apa-apaan ini?!"

"a-a-aku sama sekali tidak mengerti…"

.

.

_*singh*_

"_biar aku jelaskan… kau menghuni tubuh ini supaya para pencari itu bisa lebih mudah menemukan manusia yang tersisa di dunia ! Dan jika mereka menemukannya, mereka akan melakukan hal yang sam seperti yang mereka lakukan pada tubuhku ini !"_

"_apa kau mengerti?!"_

_._

_._

"waa…a-apa? Aku penghuni? Emm baiklah… perkenalkan terlebih dahulu.. namaku Kagamine Rin.. aku.."

.

.

"_cukup! Aku sudah tahu… pokoknya jangan sampai kau memberi tahu apa yang akan kau alami nanti… ingat itu..!_

_._

_._

"T-t-tapi? Apa yang akan aku alami nanti?"

.

.

"_pokoknya… kau tidak boleh memberi tahu siapa-siapa!"_

_._

_._

"e-eemm b-baik lah aku usahakan"

**Setelah percakapan dengan Miku, Rin pun tertidur dan tepat seperti yang diaktakan Miku. Ia bermimpi tentang apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan Miku sebelum Miku berhasil di tangkap, ini kilasan mimpi Miku yang terlintas di benak Rin  
**

_#flashback_on_

_Miku : haah..haah..haah.. *terengah-engah* aku harus cepat kembali dan AAaaaHH!_

_Kaito : berbalik dan jatuhkan senjatamu! Atau leher ini akan hilang *menaruh pisau di leher Miku*_

_Miku : *berbalik, hendak memukul Kaito namun gagal* Waa..._

_Kaito : a-aapa? Kau manusia? *langsung mencium bibir Miku*_

_Miku : mmphh… ARgghh! *mendorong Kaito, lari keluar rumah*_

_Kaito : heeiiii! Tunggu… *bruk!* _

_Miku : aww…_

_Kaito : a-aaaaku…_

_Miku : menyingkir dari hadapanku… (/o")/_

_Kaito : m-maaf.. siapa namamu?_

_Miku : *singh* Hatsune Miku, dan kau?_

_Kaito : k-kkKaito Shion_

_Miku : baiklah salam kenal, tapi maaf yaa tadi itu ciuman pertamaku !_

_Kaito : m-maaf… aku terbawa suasana, apa yang kamu lakukan malam hari begini?_

_Miku : oia.. aku berjanji pada kakakku untuk kembali membawa makanan, kakakku tidak setangguh aku,maaf aku harus pergi_

_Kaito : bagaimana jika ku antar? Menggunakan mobil jauh lebih cepat tentunya…_

_Miku : hmm… baiklah.._

_#flashback_off_

"haaahhhh! Apa yang aku alami tadi?"

"gadis itu.. ternyata…"

"miku"

"dan pria itu…"

"Berabut biru.. bernama Kaito…"

================================= TO BE CONTINUED==============================

A : yaa ini diaa… fanfic chapter 1… wuhuu..akhirnyaa…

M : heh author… knapa ada adegan gitu segala siiii….. *mukul make negi*

A : aduuuhh.. ehhh Mie mg gitu tau dr sanany jga… nnton mkany… *kabur*

R : kenapa musti ada kaito siiihhh (-.-")

K : biarin doong… wkakak… bisa nyium miku…

M : waaaa…. *mukulin kaito*

**Yaaa selama mereka berantem… minta reviewnya yaaa… :D**

**Makasi…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeaaahh...! chapter 2 udah jadi sodara-sodara... :D**

**Selamat membaca... (/^3^)/**

Chapter 2

Aktor tambahan... yippiieee... "Mikuo"

Rin P.O.V

"ia.. adalah manusia..."

"yang mencium bibir ini... "

*menyentuh bibirnya sendiri*

"T-t-tapi.. apa yang aku rasakan ini?"

"dadaku...berdebar-debar..."

"atau... jangan-jangan aku.."

*membelalakan bola matanya*

"juga menyukai kaito.. (o.o) "

**Aku langsung terbangun dan langsung mengambil buku yang ada di mejaku, aku mengambil pensil dan mulai menggambar wajah Kaito yang mempesona itu...**

**Tapi saat ia akan menyelesaikan gambarnya**

"_heeiii! Jangan di gambarr...!"_

"diam sebentar saja Miku..."

"_tidak..tidak...! ini tidak boleh terjadi...!"_

"_lepaskan pensil itu sekarang!"_

"tidak akan"

"_kalau begitu aku yang akan melakukannya"_

**Seketika pensil pun terlempar ke sudut ruangan dan Rin pun akhirnya mengalah**

"hmm... akan ku perlihatkan besok pada Meiko."

**Aku menyimpan buku itu ke tempatnya, dan kembali tidur.**

Di ruang penyelidikan

**Rin sudah duduk dengan manisnya dan tentu saja ia membawa buku gambarnya, dengan memakai dress putih bermotif bunga kuning serta pita di rambutnya, Rin sudah siap menerima pertanyaan dari Meiko.**

"selamat pagi nona Rin sang _pengembara_" kata Meiko dengan ramah

"selamat pagi juga Meiko" jawab Rin santai

"baiklah kita mulai saja wawancara ini oke?" tanya Meiko

"baik." Jawab Rin dengan pasti

"oke, kita mulai dengan siapa nama gadis yang sebelumnya berada dalam tubuhmu itu? Tanya Meiko

"nama gadis itu adalah Miku, Hatsune Miku yang berumur 16 tahun, ia memiliki karakter yang kuat, pemberani, dan tidak pantang menyerah." Jawab Rin

"hmm... baik, dan apa yang dapat kamu lihat dalam mimpimu semalam?"

"aku..."

"melihat... gadis itu berlari dan bertemu seorang pria bernama..."

"_tidaaakkkk! Kumohon... jangan kau sebutkan nama itu... kumohon..." pinta Miku dari dalam dirinya _

"n-n-namanya..." lanjut Rin terkejut

**Pembicaran Rin yang tiba-tiba terhenti membuat Meiko berbalik dan bertanya**

"iya? Siapa nama pria itu?"

"n-namanya..." jawab Rin

"_ayolahhh... kumohon Rinnn... jangan kau sebutkan... ia bisa membunuh Kaito..." rengek Miku_

"siapa?" tanya Meiko

"umm... sebelumnya... aku ingin memberi tahumu.. ini *menyerahkan hasil yang telah ia kerjakan semalam, yaitu gambar muka Kaito* "

"hmmm... siapa nama pria ini? Apa ini yang dari tadi ingn kau katakan?" tanya Meiko

"i-iiyaa..." senyum Rin

"namanya... Kaito Shion"

"_tidaakkk! Rinn ! apa yang kau lakukan ?! kenapa kau memberi tahu nama Kaito? huhuhuh " tangis Miku_

"_aku benci kauuuu Rinn!" teriak Miku_

"m-maafkan aku Miku" bisik Rin pelan

"aku harus membatu Meiko.. itu tugasku disini." Lanjutnya

"yaaa... baiklah Rin... hari ini cukup untuk sekian saja.. terima kasih atas kerja samanya... " senyum Meiko penuh kemenangan

*keluar dari ruangan*

**Rin masih terduduk di kursinya dengan tatapan menyesal sekaligus bingung, apa yang sebenarnya harus ia lakukan, jika ia tidak memberikan info pada Meiko maka ia akan diteror terus menerus... tapi jika ia memberikan semua informasi yang dibutuhkan Meiko, maka Miku akan marah. Rin mengepalkan tangannya dan kembali ke ruangannya.**

Di kamar Rin

**Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Apa lebih baik aku bicara pada Miku lagi?**

"_heeiii bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"_

"Miku?! Apa itu kamu? "

"_iyaa... iya.. menangnya siapa lagi... tadi apa yang kau lakuka? Kenapa kau memberi tahu nama Kaito?" _

"_hik..hik..hik"_

_*isak tangis Miku mulai rin rasakan*_

"mi-miiku... jangan menangis..."

"kumohon"

"_mengapa aku tidak boleh menangis? Hah?! Kau sudah memberi tahu siapa Kaito, dan sekarang kaito akan bernasib sama sepertiku.. aku tidak mau kaito ada dalam kondisi sepertiku..."_

"_hik..hik..hik"_

"memang apa pentingnya kaito bagimu?"

"_apa?! Apa pentingnya kaito? Ia itu segalanya bagiku, ia yang selalu menjagaku, dan menjaga kakakku selama ini."_

"emm..."

"_apa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku? Seperti pada saat kaito mencium aku... aku yakin kau juga merasakannya... kita ini perempuan, pasti kau tahu maksudku"_

"i-iya miku..."

"_mengerti kan? Jadi kumohon... jangan kau sebut siapa anggota keluargaku yang lainnya lagi... oke? Aku mohon bantuanmu... aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus aku mintai tolong kecuali kau Rin..."_

"b-baiklah Miku... kali ini aku mengerti"

"dan aku usahakan agar kejadian yang sama tidak terulang lagi"

"_baiklah.. aku pegang janjimu itu Rin"_

"_jangan sampai kau bekerja sama dengan mereka"_

"hmm... kalu yang itu masih harus aku pertimbangkan lagi Miku... aku diciptakan oleh mereka..maksudku.. aku bisa ada di tubuh ini berkat mereka...jadi.."

"_cukup..."_

"_intinya, aku tidak mau kau menyebut lagi nama-nama orang yang ada di mimpiku nanti... ingat itu.."_

"o-o-oke..."

"_bagus.."_

_._

_._

_._

_#dreaming_on_

_-di suatu pantai, disana ada sebuah rumah kayu sederhana namun cukup indah, dihiasi dengan lukisan-lukisan bunga dan negi, rumah itu berwarna hijau tosca, di sekitarnya dikelilingi oleh air pantai yang biru dan pohon kelapa yang sudah berbuah-_

_Miku : ka? Apa kakak tidak apa-apa?_

_Mikuo : iya... kakak baik-baik saja..._

_Miku : aku mengkhawatirkan kakak..._

_Mikuo : ahaha... kau memang adik yang sangat baik..._

_Miku : hahaa... trimakasih kak... ayoo kita berenang lagi..._

_Mikuo : ahaha... baiklah... hati-hati yaa kakak akan menyerang mu..._

_Miku : whaa... hahha... ini rasakan cipratan ku hahaha..._

_-tiba tiba datang sekelompok anggota pencari yang datang ke kediaman Hatsune itu, mereka melihat lihat sekelilingdan mencari keberadaan manusia, mikuo kakak miku, segera membantu adiknya untuk bersembunyi di balik kayu penopang rumah-_

_Mikuo : miku ayo kemari..._

_Miku : tapi ayah bagaimana?_

_Mikuo : a-ayah?! Oia.. _

_-tapi semuanya terlambat, ayahnya yang sudah terlalu bingung hendak kemana, ia lang sung mengambil pistol dan menarik pelatuknya lalu... DOOOR!... suara nyaring dari tembakan itu membuat para pencari datang, sementar miku dan mikuo hanya diam tertegun di balik kayu penopang-_

_Miku : kak...? *dengan nada gemetar*_

_Mikuo : i-iya miku?_

_Miku : itu ayah kan kak?_

_Mikuo : iya miku... sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua saja..._

_Miku : kak, aku akan berusaha melindungi kakak suapaya kakak tidak di tangakp_

_Mikuo : terimakasih miku_

_#dreaming_off_

_._

_._

"haahhmmmm... apa itu mimpi lagi?"

"hwaa... tidak mungkin..."

"aku harus bisa menahan agar tidak menceritakan masalah ini ke Meiko"

"_yaa bagus kalau begitu..."_

"_sekarang kau hampir tahu semuanya"_

"hmm... tidak..."

"_sudahlah... pokoknya aku minta jangan kau ceritakan setiap detilnya pun..."_

"aa-aa... aku akan berusaha"

"_jangan ingkari janjimu"_

"h-h...itu memang seharusnya... aku tidak boleh mengingkarinya"

**Aku kembali tidur dan terlelap lagi, untungnya kali ini aku tidak mendapat kliasan mimpi lanjutan Miku, itu hanya menambah beban ku agar tidak menceritaknnya pada orang lain. Termasuk Meiko.**

Di pagi hari

"hoamm... kenapa kemarin malam aku mimpi kaito lagi?"

"hufftt..."

*menghela nafas*

"_heiiii ! ingat yaa jangan kau beri tahu siapapun tentang rahasiaku yang kau alami...!"_

"e-eh miku? Ku kira kau masih tidur"

"_engga lah... kalau kau bangun aku juga akan bangun..."_

"ooo.. begitu..."

"_iyaa... sudah sana mandi! Bau tahu... aku rajin mandi sebelum kau ada di tubuhku ini dulu..."_

"hehehe... iya.. iya..."

Ruang penyelidikan #lagi

"baik Rin... bagaimana tidur semalam? " tanya Meiko

"hmm... cukup nyenyak... " jawab Rin santai

"oke... sekarang bisa kau ceritakan apa yang kau alami tadi malam?"

"hmm..."

"bisakah?"

"umm.. tentu..."

"baik, silahkan mulai"

*menarik nafas panjang*

"dimulai pada siang hari yang cerah..."

*meiko mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya penuh arti..*

"ada seorang gadis kecil yang bernama Miku... ia sedang bermain bersama..."

"_tidakkk...! heeeiii ! jangan disebut..."_

"emm... bersama dengan"

"iya? Siapa? Bersama dengan siapa gadis itu?" tanya meiko sembari menatap mata Rin dalam-dalam

"_kumohon Rinn... jangan kau sebut..."_

"engg..namanya..."

"iyaa...ayo siapa?" tanya meiko penasaran

"a-aku..."

"anu.. emm... aku lupa..."

"_whaa... trimakasih Rin...!"_

"tapi yang aku ingat hanyalah... gadis itu tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya, tapi sebelum rombongan pencari manusiamu itu sampai ketempat tinggalnya miku...ia sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan... membunuh dirinya sendiri.."

"aa...aaapa? bunuh diri?!" kata meiko terkejut

*rin mengangguk*

"hmm... baiklah.. ada lagi yang kau ingat?"

"emm... sejauh ini belum ada..."

"baik... teruslah mencoba.."

"iya.."

"samoai jumpa besok rin, pastikan agar kau mengingat setiap detailnya lagi.."

*rin terdiam.. sembari menatap keluarnya Meiko dari ruangan yang hening itu*

"hmmm... aku.. tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang..."

"_saranku... lebih baik kau berusaha melupakan mimpiku itu... daripada kau kembai tanpa sengaja memberi tahu rahasiaku pada si BODOH Meiko itu!"_

"tapi kenapa?"

"_kau kapan saja bisa memberi tahu rahasiakku tanpa kau sadari"_

"aku masih dalam kendali miku.."

"_tapii sekarang aku masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya padamu Rin... aku masih meragukanmu.."_

"akan ku usahakan agar aku tidak buka mulut tentang rahasiamu itu mi..."

"_hmmm... semoga berhasil Rin.."_

"emm..."

"akan ku usahakan sebaik mungkin..."

Miku P.O.V

_Mmm... aku takut rahasiaku terbongkar oleh rin... sepertinya ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan pikirannya..., bagaimana kalau sampai ia tidak meu mendengarku lagi.. dan ia memberi tahu semua rahasiaku? Keluargaku? Mikuo...kakakku... atau kaito..pacarku... aku takut... tapi mau bagaimana lagi... aku tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa... *hening* ah..! aku bisa membuat rencana... dan aku tahu ini akan berhasil...hahaha..._

Rin P.O.V

#flashback_on

"tolong abantu ya rin.."

"_tidakk..! heii! Jangan disebut...!"_

"bisa kau ceritakan apa yang kau alami tadi malam?"

"_kumohon rin... jangan kau sebut..."_

"teruslah mencoba rin"

"_Aku belum bisa percaya padamu sepenuhnya"_

#flashback_off

"hwaa... kenapa sih jadi begini..!"

*menjambak-jambak rambut hijau tosca milik miku*

"aku..."

"aku ga tau harus gimana nanti.."

"aku.. takut kalau.. miku membenciku.."

"_heeii rin... apa yang kau pikirkan hah?"_

"haa... hik..hik... miku...?"

"_iyaa ada apa? Jangan menjambak-jambak rambut indah ku dong..."_

" maaf mi... aku takut.."

"_apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"_

"aku takut kalau kau... memenciku"

"_apa?! Membencimu?"_

"i..iya.."

"_tidak mungkin rin.. kecuali kau melakukan hal yang mengancam keadaan keluargaku..."_

"tapi.. aku kan sudah memberi tahu siapa kaito pada meiko..."

"_yaa... soal yang itu... aku masih mempertimbangkannya... tapi ya sudahlah.."_

"apa?! Kau.. melupakannya?"

"_kita anggap beres saja"_

"tapi aku kan sudah..."

"_sudah.. sudah... kata ku juga.. anggap beres saja ya?"_

"hik..hik.. terima kasih miku..."

"_ya..ya..."_

"kau memang teman terbaikku..."

"_hmm..jujur saja rin.. sebenarnya aku juga punya rasa takut yang sama sepertimu.. aku takut kalau kau tidak mau mendengarku lagi.. dan memberitahu semua rahasia keberadaan keluargaku..."_

"hmm.. ternyata.. kita memiliki kesamaan ya?"

"_umm... ya..bisa dibilang begitu..tapi.. tidak sama semuanya... \./ "_

"ahahaa... iya..iya..."

"_hahaha... baiklah... kusarankan sekarang kau beristirahat saja ya? Sepertinya kau sudah terlalu keras berusaha mencari memoriku.."_

"hmm.. kau ada benarnya juga... "

"_tentu saja... aku bisa merasakannya..."_

"kau memang hebat mi..,"

"_Sudah.. tidur... sekarang hampir larut malam... besok kita akan berpetualang.."_

"apa?! Ber..petualang? tapi.. kemana?"

"_selamat malam!"_

"mmm.. baiklah.. aku akan segara tidur.."

"tapi bagaimana nanti malam?"

"bagaimana besok?"

"dan besok.., besoknya ,besoknya lagi?"

=========================TO BE CONTINUED========================

**Whaaa... \(^o^)/**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 pun slesai yang panjang lebar ini... :D**

**Mau cepet-cepet lanjut chapter 3 ... \(^o^)/**

**Mei : kenapa gw tiap hari nanya.a itu itu lagi... bosen (=.=)**

**A : yaa... maunya gw gitu gimana? Wkwkwk... XD**

**Mei : ganti dong jalan ceritanya... tanya yang lain gitu...**

**A : oke-oke.. diusahain... :D**

**Rin : mau jalan-jalan kemana yaa?**

**A : tunggu chapter 3 aja :D**

**M : hahahah...**

**Oke...oke.. skarang saatnya minta review ! wkwkwk... :D**

**Thaks...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ini diaa... chapter 3 nya... :***

**Dengn penuh keringet gra-gra kpanasan... akhirnya jadi juga *jeng jeng jeng***

**#author_lebay**

**#curhat_wae**

**Oke"...kita mulai saja... :p**

**.**

**.**

Normal P.O.V

.

**Pagi hari Rin bangun dengan muka polosnya, menggosok-gosok matanya. Rin masih binggung malam atdi ia tidak bermimpi apa-apa... ia merasa bebanya sedikit berkurang.**

"hoaam..." rin meregangkan badan

"haa.. akhirnya au bisa bebas begini..."

"_pagi Rin.."_

"ah..! miku... aku tidak percaya kalau aku tidak bermimpi apa-apa untuk 1 hari saja! Akhirnya..."

"_ya..ya.. aku tahu itu..."_

"whaa? Kau bisa tau?"

"_tentu saja aku kan Miku... hahaha..."_

"ahahaa... kau memang sulit di tebak"

**Mereka tertawa penuh kebahagiaan sampai akhirnya saat-saat Rin tiba untuk di wawancara lagi...**

ruang penyelidikan

**sebelum rin duduk... meiko sudah mewawancarainya terlebih dahulu...**

"baik Rin..." kata Meiko

"iya.." jawab Rin

"kau siap?"

"hmm...kurasa...tapi... tadi malam aku tidak bermimpi apa-apa..."

"apa?!" kata Meiko terkejut

"iya.."

"bagaimana bisa?! Seharusnya kau bermimpi...! " teriak meiko

"aku juga tidak tahu..." jawab rin datar

"ini mulai di luar kendali..." kata meiko tegas

"hah?" kata rin binggung

"ayo kita ke kamarmu saja.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan ber tiga..."

"hah?! Bertiga? Dengan siapa?"

"tentu saja dengan pengawalku juga... yang seklaigus wakil dokter"

"umm.. memangnya kenapa? Kenapa tidak di sini saja?"

"ya..ya pertanyaan bagus.. tapi kalau di sini.. kau sulit untuk berkonsentrasi.."

"a-apa? Aku kan selalu berkonsentrasi..."

"menurutku tidak rin..."

"i-itu... opini mu Mei..."

"ya.. memang opiniku... dan opiniku adalah fakta bagimu..."

"tidak bisa begini.."

"apanya yang tidak bisa begini hah? Ayo sekarang ke kamarmu... jangan memperpanjang waktu... *sembari menarik tangan rin* "

*mendengus* "huh... iya..iya.."

**Sesampainya dikamar rin... meiko langsung duduk di tepi ranjang rin dan penjaga atau pengawalnya meiko sudah berjaga di depan pintu..**

"oke rin.. masalah ini mulai sulit kau atasi sendiri..." kata meiko memulai penbicaraan

"apa maksudmu?! Aku masih dalam kendali"

"tidak rin... kau mulai di luar kendalimu..."

"itu tidak benar..."

"yap.. itu benar... hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya..."

"tapi aku serius... aku masih dalam kendali... aku selalu berusaha memberimu informasi... tapi saat aku bilang tidak tahu.. kau langsung menerorku terus menerus..."

"ooo.. begitu yaa?"

"kau tidak mengerti... apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada Miku? Ku rasa ia..."

"yaah? Apa? Lanjutkan ocehan mu itu..."

"iaa.. sangat sedih akan hal ini..."

"nah..! kau lihat sendiri bukan? Kau mulai di luar kendali...!"

"apa?"

"iya.. kau membela pihak manusia... oleh karena itu aku membawamu kemari... aku ingin agar diriku... dipindahkan ke dalam tubuhmu... biar aku saja yang mencari informasinya..."

"maksudmu?! Kau akan mencarinya sendiri?"

"tentu saja..."

"_tidak...!... ini tidak bisa dibiarkan... rin lakukan sesuatu.. jangan sampai ia memasuki tubuhku..."_

"akan ku usahakan miku.." bebisik pelan

"lebih baik sekarang kau tidur saja..."

"t-tapi bagaimana dengan tubuhmu itu?"

"tubuhku? Tentu saja tubuhku bisa disimpan selama proses oencarian memori Miku.. tapi memori yang ada di otak miku tidak bisa disimpan atau dibiarkan saja..."

"tidak..! kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu..."

"tentu saja bisa.."

"engghh!.. bagaimana denga nasib ku.. heeii!"

"lebih baik kau tidur..!"

"heeyy..!"

.

.

BRUKK!

.

.

**Pintu sudah di tutup**

"hmm... bagaiman nih miku?"

"_yaa... sekarang kau bisa mengikuti saranku.."_

"saran apa?"

"_ikuti sajaa... sekarang kau ambil kursi..."_

"kursi?! Untuk apa?"

"_kataku juga.. ikuti saja rin..."_

"emm.. baik, baik.. kursi yaa... iya sudah..." *memegang kursi*

"_sekarang taruh kursi itu di bawah pegangan pintu.."_

"e-em... sudah.."

"_bagus.. sekarang lepas sepatumu itu.."_

"dilepas?... tapi kenapa?"

"_kau akan tahu maskudku nanti... ikuti dan jalani saja rin..."_

"iya iya.. sudah.."

"_nah.. sekarang tolong kau ikatkan rambutku yaa... yang kencang.."_

"emm.. di ikat bagaimana?"

"_di jadikan satu kuncir saja.."_

"baik..."

~skip time...ngiket rambut~

"sudah..."

"_yaay... bagus sekalii...kita terlihat cantik sekarang..."_

"hahaha... baiklah.. sekarang apa lagi?"

"_oiiaa... aku hampir lupa... sekarang buka jendela kamarmu.."_

"t-tapi.."

"_jangan banyak bertanya... ikuti dan jalani saja..."_

" i-iya..."

*membuka jendela*

"mi... apa kau yakin?"

"_tentu saja... kau ingin kita selamat bukan? Kau ingin tetap hidup dan aku juga begitu..."_

"yaa... jelas... tapi kan.."

"_tapi apaa?! Kalau kita tidak pergi sekarang kita bisa mati besok..!"_

"tapi ga pake cara kaya begini juga mii... ini lebih bahaya..."

"_ya..ya.. aku tahu kau takut.. sekarang coba kau cari cara lain untuk keluar dari sini.."_

"emm... lewat pintu?"

"_waaaa...! salah besar... itu kesalahan yang paling konyol"_

"kenapa? Jelas kalau lewat pintu itu lebih aman"

"_kau mau membunuh kita namanya...!"_

"aku tidak berniat membunuh..."

"_yasudah.. sekarang lompat...!"_

"apa?! Tidak..! aku tidak bisa..."

"_kau tidak bisa.. tapi aku bisa..."_

_._

_._

BYURR

.

.

**Mereka melompat tepat di kolam... **

"haaah...hahh..haah..."

"_cepat..cepat! berenang... kayuh kakimu...!"_

"i..iya... aku sedang berusaha..."

"_ayoo rin..kau pasti bisa..."_

"ahh..haa..ahh... k..kita... sudah di pinggir... sekarang apa?"

"_lariii! "_

"apa?!"

"_sudah lari saja... jangan sampai ada penjaga yang melihat kita...!"_

**Tapi mereka terlambat... mereka bertemu dengan Megpoid Gumi, seorang penjaga wanita...**

"heii rin... apa yang kau lakukan!"

"minggirrr...!" sembari mendorong gumi ke kolam... sampai gumi terjatuh ke kolam...

"_whaa.. tadi itu... keren sekali..."_

"ya..ya.. seharusnya aku tidak boleh begitu..."

"_yasudahlah... sekarang kita harus mencari mobil..."_

"serahkan saja padaku..."

"_baiklah..."_

"hmm... aha yang itu..."

*menunjuk mobil BMW yang akan meilntas*

"_itu tidak terlalu keren?"_

"itu model kuno..."

"_Hah?!"_

"lihat aku beraksi..."

*menyetop mobil BMW merah itu... #eaa.. warna merahh... *

"emm... permisi tuann.. apa aku boleh meminjam mobil ini?"

"hmmm... tentu... untuk apa?"

"ada tugas yang mendadak yang harus ku kerjakan..."

"ooo.. baiklah... ingat bensinya masih penuh..." sedikit berteriak karena rin sudah menginjak pedal gas mobil itu dan berjalan cepat...

.

.

"_waaw... cara menipu yang cukup bagus..."_

"itu bukan menipu... disini kami saling mempercayai..."

"_emm...yaa,,, bagiku itu sama dengan menipu.. hahaha.."_

"terserahlah... sekarang kita kemana?"

"_baik , sekarang biar aku yang pegang kendali..."_

"hmm ya.. ya..."

.

.

(skip time... OTW ke tmpat tujuan Miku)

.

.

"emm.. mi? Kita mau kemana?"

"_mana aku tau... kau yang pegangkendala sekarang... hahaha.."_

"a-apa?!"

.

DECITTT !

.

**Suara rem mobil mendadak pun berdecit keras di aspal jalan tol sepi itu**

**.**

"_aaa...! kau gila yaa...?! "_

"hei aku tidak gila...aku berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa kita...!"

"_haaah...! pikir dong.. rem dadakan tuh bahaya...!"_

"buat ku itu sudah biasa.."

"_terserah lah.. sudah lanjutkan lagi mobilnya... ayoo.."_

"tidak mau.. memangmya kita mau kemana?"

"_hhhh... kita akan pergi ke tempat dimana keluargaku berada..."_

"apa?! Kau mau membunuhku?"

"_tidakk..tidak.. heii... aku ingin membawa ke keluarga ku saja.. tidak ada niat bunuh membunuh.."_

"aku tau kau ingin bertemu keluargamu.. tapi mereka manusia... mereka bisa membunuhku..."

"_hei..heii.. tenanglah sedikit...aku ingin kita selamat... satu,satunya tempat bersembunyi ... ya tempat dimana keluargaku berada..."_

"tidak mau...! lebih baik aku kembali pada Meiko saja... ia lebih banyak membantuku disana..."

"_itu tidak akan terjadi..."_

**Miku memaksa rin menekan pedal gas dan sontak saja rin kaget dengan perubahan pada tubuhnya... ia tidak dapat mengendalikan mobilnya... rin ingin mengerem... sedangkan miku ingin tetap berjalan... yaahh... dan kecelakaan pun terjadi di jalan tol tersebut... mobil yang mereka pinjam pun berguling-guling di tengah hamparan batu dan kerikil... berguling-guling sampai akhirnya berhenti... dan ternyata mereka berdua...**

============= TO BE CONTINUED ==================

**Yaayaaa... gimana ceritanya? Rame? Rame? **

**Mau taau lanjutannya gimana? **

**Tunggu aja dan nantikan chapter 4**

**Wuhuuu...!**

**#promosi**

**M : heii author gandeng...**

**A : emm engga.. ahaha... :D biasa aja**

**M : kenapa harus ada adegan lompat yaah?**

**A : karena... aku maunya gitu.. weee *kabur***

**M : heii.. heii... kebali kauu author... *megang negi di tangan***

**R : haah.. terus aja kejar"an ... (/-_-)/**

**Oke"... segini dulu yaa chapter 3 nya... ntar di lanjut dehh.. :D**

**Review pliss... :O wkwkw... *kabur***


	4. Chapter 4

**Weee... dateng juga chapter 4 nya... :D**

**Wuhu... lagi ngelamun, lagi bengong, lagi stres... tiba-tiba keinget fanfic chapter 4...**

**Maka... tanpa basa basi lagi... ini chapter 4...**

**Selamat membaca... \(^-^)/**

Norma P.O.V

**Miku dan rin oun terpental keluar dari mobil mereka yang terus berguling-guling sampai akhirnya berhenti karena menabrak batu...**

**.**

**.**

**BRUKK...!**

**.**

**.**

Rin P.O.V

"aaw... huhu.. sakiitt..."

"aduh... kepalaku juga memar..."

"haaa...!"

"mobilya...!"

"miku...! miku...! kau dimana? Apa kau masih di dalam sana? Ayo jawab aku miku...!"

.

.

Miku P.O.V

"hah..hah.. kenapa rasanya sakit yaa?"

"padahal aku ada di dalam..."

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasakan sakit..."

"hmmmhh... pusiingg..."

"_miku...! miku...! kau dimana? Apa kau masih di dalam sana? Ayo jawab aku miku...!"_

"haduuhh... itu suara siapa yaa? Emm.. Rin bukan? "

"heeii.. kau ... siapa namamu?"

.

.

Rin P.O.V

"_heeii.. kau ... siapa namamu?"_

"waaa... Miku.. ternyata kau masih di dalam sana? "

"_emhh... kau siapa? Aku lupa... dan bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa di dalam sini?!"_

"apa?! Kau lupa siapa aku?! Jangan bercanda mi...! ini aku Rin..! temanmu.. kau ingat?"

"_aa... Rin? Siapa ya..."_

_._

_._

_#miku flash _back on_

"_apa?! Kau mau membunuhku?"_

"_tidakk..tidak.. heii... aku ingin membawa ke keluarga ku saja.. tidak ada niat bunuh membunuh.."_

"_aku tau kau ingin bertemu keluargamu.. tapi mereka manusia... mereka bisa membunuhku..."_

"_hei..heii.. tenanglah sedikit...aku ingin kita selamat... satu,satunya tempat bersembunyi ... ya tempat dimana keluargaku berada..."_

"_tidak mau...! lebih baik aku kembali pada Meiko saja... ia lebih banyak membantuku disana..."_

"_itu tidak akan terjadi..."_

_#miku flash_back off_

_._

_._

"_aaa..! aku ingat kau.. kau Rin bukan?"_

"fiuh... untung kau ingat semuanya... apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana?"

"_emm.. agak pusing sih... tapi ayolah sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita..."_

"yaa.. tapi... caranya gimana?"

"_apanya yang gimana?! Kan ada mobil ya pake aja lah..."_

"karena... mobilnya udah rusak... nih liat...!"

"_ba—bagaimana?"_

"sudah itu cerita panjang... jadi sekarang gimana?"

"_emm... yang jelas kita udah ga bisa mundur lagi rin..."_

"yaa... karena ini udah terlalu jauh buat balik lagi ke asrama"

"_oke... cara lain..."_

"apa?"

"_jalan kaki... "_

"apa?! Tapi kan tempatnya jauhh... gimana bisa kita nyampe ke sana?! "

"_kita kan bawa air minum tadi... yang aku temuin di mobil... kau harus menghematnya... suapaya kia bisa sampe tempat keluargaku dengan selamat..."_

"hmm oke... ayo kita jalan..."

*menginjak pasir...*

"_eehh..! jangan injak pasir.. nanti ada bekasnya... kau harus belajar jalan di atas batu... supaya kita tidak bisa di lacak identitasnya.. ayo... diatas batu.. ingat...!"_

"emm... ya.. ya..."

*sekarang jalan di atas batu*

~skip time... (perjalanan menuju suatu tempat)~

.

.

"haah...hahh... mi...sekarang kita ada di mana? Masa di mana-mana pasir semua?!"

"_haduuhh... dasar bodoh!.. kalau banyak pasir ya dimana lagi kalau bukan di padang gurun hah?!"_

"apaaaa?! Dipadang gurun? Kita ga salah jalan? Kau yakin dimana tempatnya?"

"_cerewet...! di dekat padang gurun ini ada rumah pamanku... siapa tau disana kita bisa minta bantuannya... ayoo jalan saja... dan jangan lupa hemat air ya.."_

"aarghhh.. kau enak mi... ga ngerasain apa-apa... tapi aku capeek..."

"_yaaa.. semangat semangat laahh... hehehe.. ganbatte... "_

"hmmm... trimakasih... "

.

.

DUUK..!

.

.

"awww... kakiku sakit..."

"_ke—kenapa? Apa ada yang terluka rin?"_

"aduh... gatau kenapa aku bisa kena batu ini... haduuh... sakit..."

"_emmm... yasudah.. sekarang kita istirahat dulu saja... coba cari pohon ada tidak?"_

*rin melihat sekliling dan menemukan pohon yang bisa di bilang cukup rindang*

"yaaa... aku lihat mi..."

"_ayoo kita kesana.. pelan-pelan saja ya?"_

"iya..iya..."

*berjalan ke arah pohon*

"hmmhh... perih.."

"_buka dulu sepatumu... juga kaos kakimu itu..."_

"baik..baikk... sudah.. waaa!"

"_ada apa?!"_

"kakiku...kakiku.. berdarah..!"

"_ohh.. kau lebay banget sih... (-.-") masih ada air tidak?"_

"masih ada tapi sedikit lagi..."

"_tumpahkan sedikt saja lewat tutup botol lalu kau basahi kakimu itu... supaya ga infeksi..."_

"itu... nanti perih kan?"

"_yaa ...iya lah... mana ada luka yang ga perih.. ayo cepat.. basahi saja... kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya.. maka aku yang akan melakukannya.. ini kan tubuhku juga..."_

"waaa.. ! baik... baik.."

*membasahi kakinya miku*

"aww... hwaa! Perih..."

"_kau ini cerewet...berisik tauu... sudah sekarang kita disini saja dulu...semoga Meiko tidak bisa menemukan kita.."_

"haah..hahh... aku...aku.. mulai pusing..."

"_eehh... kau jangan tidur sesiang ini... kau bisa mati dehidrasi nanti..."_

"hmmhh... aku pusing mi..."

.

Normal P.O.V

**Rin pun pingsan karena ia mulai dehidrasi... ia tertidur di siang bolong... sampai rombongan keluarga Miku datang menemukan mereka...**

**.**

**.**

Leon : "heeii... apakah ini hatsune miku? Keponakan ku? "

Lola : "apa...kau yakin leon? Rasanya tidak mungkin..."

Leon : "heii laa.. apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya... lihat saja dari rambut hijau toscanya itu... tidak ada gadis yang semirip dia... ayo lebih baik kita tolong saja dia..."

Akito : "paman? Ada apa? Heeii.. siapa gadis ini? Apa dia manusia?"

Lola : "tenanglah sedikt ki.. sekarang kita masih bingung.."

Akito : "emm... baik-baik..."

Kaito : "miku? Paman? Apa ini benar miku? "

Akito : "tunggu sebentar kak... mereka masih bingung... kita harus menunggu gadis ini bagun supaya kita bisa melihat matanya..."

Kaito : "hhh... baiklah.." *menatap miku dengan pandangan kosong*

.

.

**Rin lalu terbangun bersama dengan miku juga yang terbangun karena ada air segar yang mengalir segar melalui mulutnya... tanpa menunggu waktu, rin langsung meminum air itu dengan mata tertutup.. sampai ia...**

Rin : "haahh... paman.. kau menemukan kita.."

Leon : "ha? Sebentar... kita? Maksudmu?"

Rin : "iya... kau menemukan kita..." sembari membuka matanya...

**Betapa terkejutnya semua keularga miku dan teman kaito, karena mata miku telah berubah bukan berwarna yang sama dengan rambutnya tapi berwarna kuning...**

Leon : "a-apa ini?"

Akito : "paman menjauh darinya... ia berbahaya!"

Lola : "leon! Menjauh jangan dekati mahluk itu..!"

Leon : "kalian ini... bisa diam sedikit tidak? Ini miku bukan?"

Kaito : "aku.. tidak yakin ini miku..."

Rin : "emm.. apa itu kau kaito? Ah.. aku sangat bahagia bisa menemukan ka..."

**Belum sempat rin melanjutkan kata-katanya, kaito sudah mendorong rin sampai terjatuh ke pasir.**

Kaito : "siapa kau hah?! Jangan berani bicara padaku!" *pergi meninggalkan rin*

Rin : "t-tapi.. aku.. kan.."

Len : "hei.. kau akan mati..!"

Rin : "apa?!"

"_Rin... sudah mereka tidak akan percaya kalau sebenarnya dalam diri ini ada aku..."_

Rin : "ini akan sulit mi..." *berbisik*

Gakupo : "sekarang juga aku bisa membunuh mahluk ini.." *memegang samurai*

Leon : "kau ini... diamlah... kita akan membawa mereka ke tempat persembunyian kita saja..."

Piko : "kalau warga melihat matanya.. mungkin mereka juga akn membunuhnya..."

Lola : "benar.. lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja disini..."

Len : "gadis ini... terlihat aneh.."

Piko : "memang.. apa yang menurutmu paling aneh?"

Len : "tentu saja matanya..."

"_rin.. gimana nih... lakukan sesuatu..."_

Rin : "aku tidak bisa... aku terlalu takut..." *berbisik sepelan mungkin*

Leon : "ada yang punya tali dan penutup mata hah?"

Rin : "apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Len : "sudah kau diam saja.."

Lola : "hei piko... pegang tangannya dan hati-hati... "

Piko : "hmm.. baik.. " *memegang tangan miku dengan erat*

"_rin.. maafkan aku ya? Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata mereka membenci kita.."_

Rin : "sudahlah mi.."

Leon : "tenang.. aku hanya membawamu ketempat yang aman.."

Lola : "aku tidak mau ikut campur..."

Kaito : "seharusnya kita tinggalkan saja..."

Len : "aku setuju..."

**Setelah mengikat tangan miku dan menutup matanya, mereka membawa miku dan rin kerempat persembunyian mereka yang tidak diketahui oleh para "pencari" meiko**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time... perjalanan ke goa**

**.**

**.**

**Sesampainya mereka ke goa mereka melepas ikatan dan penutup mata miku dan membawanya ke ruang tahanan. Kaito disuruh oleh pamannya untuk menjaga miku. Dengan muka terpaksa ia menjaga miku di pintu kamarnya**

Rin P.O.V

Harusnya... aku tidak ikut sampai ke sini... aku belum mau mati. Aku harus pergi ke penyembuhku... dokterku.. megurine luka. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus percaya dengan kata-kata miku?

.

Miku P.O.V

Rin maafkan aku ya? Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan begini... sekarang.. aku merasa bersalah...

.

Normal P.O.V

Kaito menjaga miku dengan muka terpaksa, karena ia tidak meu menjaganya.. dan ia juga tidak percaya apa miku masih hidup atau tidak. Saat kaito sedang duduk diam termenung teman-temannya datang dan langsung memanggil dia...

Gakupo : "heeiii kaito.. ayoo kesini sebentar..!"

Piko : "iya... cepatlah.."

*kaito bangkit dan keluar menemui teman-temannya*

Kaito : "hmm.. ada apa?"

Len : "kurasa sekarang kita harus menyingkirkan seseorang..." dengan muka jahat

Piko : "yeahh..dengan benda tentunya akan lebih cepat..."

*menunjuk samurai gakupo*

Gakupo : "ohh jelas... samuraiku selau siap.."

Kaito : "emm.. yang kalian maksud miku?"

Len : "yap... siapa lagi memangnya hah?"

Kaito : "sebaiknya jangan.. kalian biarkan saja di hidup.. aku tidak mau mencari masalah.."

Gakupo : "jadi sekarang kau mau melindunginya? Atau ada hal lain yang ia katakan padamu.. jadi kau tidak membiarkan kita membunuhnya?! Hah?! Ayo jawab!

Kaito : "heei... tidak..! tidak...! tenang sebentar.. maksudku.. aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan paman.. kalau sampai paman tahu kita membunuhnya.. ia bisa membunuh kita juga...!"

Piko : "ooo... jadi hambatanmu selama ini hanya Leon? Seorang Leon saja kau takut?! Hahaha... pengecut kau...!"

*memukul muka kaito*

Kaito : "heii..! apa mau mu hah?! Jangan ganggu dia sekarang.. situasinya masih rumit...!"

Len : "ahh... kaitoo.. kau ini memang bodoh ya.. di padang pasir kau bilang tidak mau membawanya kesini...! sekarang.. kau berusaha melindunginya.. apa yang kau pikirkan heiii...!"

*mendorong kaito jke dinding goa*

**Sementara mereka memukuli kaito dan berusaha membujuknya.. rin keluar untuk melihat-lihat keadaan yang sedang terjadi di depan kamarnya.**

**.**

Rin P.O.V

"mi.. kurasa..aku.. emm maaf.. maksudku.. kita harus keluar untuk melihat keadaan..."

"_jangan! Terlalu berbahaya disana..! kita akan mati...!"_

"yaa.. terserah.. kali ini aku yang memaksa... dan kita akan tetap keluar.."

"_ayolah rin...!"_

*rin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya*

============== TO BE CONTINUED ================

Ini dia... chapter 4 akhirnya beres... :D

Reviewnyaa yaa... jangan lupa... :P

Makasi... :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Oke..oke... chapter 5 dateng...**

**setelah cukup lama ga nge update lagi.. sekarang aku update lagi...**

**yeee... slamat m'baca... :D**

Rin : "kaito...?!" *melihat Kaito penuh luka*

"_ia... terluka..." *memakai nada sedih*_

Piko : "hei Len cepat kau bunuh dia sebelum ia membunuh kita..!"

Len : "tenang... aku pandai membunuh..."

"_rin lari...! cepat kalau tidak kita akan mati...!"_

Rin : "heeii.. jangan bunuh kami...!" *sambil berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya*

**Tapi rin masih kalah cepat dengan len yang sudah memegang tangan rin dan menahannya terlebih dahulu**

Len : "heeii... mau kemana?"

Rin : "emm.. aku.. "

Len : "jangan terburu-buru... sebenarnya siapa kau hah?"

Rin : "argg... lepaskan!" *sambil memberontak*

Len : "hem? Lepasin? Aku engga akan lepasin kamu kalau kau belum jawab pertanyaan ku yang tadi! Siapa kau?! *sambil membentak rin*

Rin : *ketakutan* lalu berbisik pada miku "miku... bagaimana ini?!"

"_emm... jujur saja.. aku juga tidak tahu..lawan saja..."_

Rin : "mana mungkin?! Dia terlalu kuat untukku..!"

"_bertahanlah rin... aku percaya padamu.. aku titpkan tubuhku ini padamu ya? Sampai nanti..."_

Rin : "apa?! Heeiii miku... jangan pergi... aku butuh bantuanmu disini... ayolahhh..."

**Tapi percuma saja miku sudah membendam dirinya entah dimana miku hanya bisa terdiam karena semua tujuan hidupnya ada pada rin**

Len : "heii...! ayo jawab... jangan anggap aku tidak ada disini..!"

Rin : "b-baik...baik..."

Len : "siapa namamu!"

Rin : "aku..aku... tidak bisa memberi tahu mu..."

Len : "ooo... jadi begitu maumu hah?" *mendorong rin ke tembok goa*

Rin : "aaawww... sakit..."

Len : "yaa.. begitulah rasanya kalau sudah mau mati.. banyak penderitaan.. terutama mahluk seperti mu...!"

Rin : "memangnya aku salah apa hah?! Aku pernah menyakitimu?! Aku pernah membunuhmu?! Apa yang aku lakukan?! Sekarang saja kita baru bertemu!"

Len : "kau memang tidak melakukan apa-apa... tapi.. temanmu yang gila itu... meiko! Ia membunuh ratusan manusia dan korbanya adalah keluarga paman Leon!"

Rin : "dengar ya! Meiko itu tidak gila... ia hanya..."

**Sebelum rin memberikan penjelasan... len sudah terbawa emosi dan langsung melepas pegangan tangannya dari rin... lalu mulai mencekiknya...**

Len : "aku tidak butuh penjelasan darimu...!"

Rin : "ha...hm...hh... a-aa-aku... t-t-to—tolong..."

Len : "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mahluk ini hidup.."

**Sementara rin masih terus berusaha untuk mendapat oksigen... kaito yang sudah selesai dengan urusan bersama teman-temannya ia langsun berlari dan memukul len... dan... rin pun pingsan...**

Kaito : "apa yang kau lakukan heiii!" *memukul len tepat di wajahnya*

Len : "hei... aku hanya memberinya pelajaran bodoh!" *kembali membalas pukulan kaito*

Kaito : "tapi tidak seperti itu idiot..! kalau paman tahu kau bisa ikut dibunuh!" *menendang len*

.

**Sementara itu...**

**.**

Leon : "hemm... ternyata kalian berdua masih saja sperti itu... ingat ini... tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti keponakan ku! Atau akan kukirim kalian ke meiko!"

Piko : "hei paman kami tidak menyakiti ponakanmu itu... lihat dilorong siapa yang sebenarnya!"

Gakupo : "iya... jangan asal menuduh saja...!"

Leon : "karena dari muka kalian sudah terlihat ada pertengkaran... berkaca sana...!"

*pergi meninggalkan piko dan gakupo yang saling pandang*

.

**Leon pun langsung menuju ke lorong tempat miku ditahan...**

**.**

Len : "seharusnya... kau tidak perlu taku t pada lelaki tua itu.. kau pengecut..!"

Kaito : "hei bodoh... ingat... kalau tidak ada dia.. kau mungkin sudah mati!"

Len : "coba kau pikir... mahluk itu bisa membunuh kita kapan saja... kau seharusnya membunuh dia... karena kau yang tahu titik lemahnya ada dimana...!"

Kaito : "bagaimana mungkin aku membunuhnya jika ia sudah pingsan kehabisan oksigen karenamu?!"

Leon : "kalian berdua hentikan...! apa yang kalian lakukan pada miku ku ini hah?!"

*sambil memegang leher miku*

Kaito : "bukan aku paman... len yang mencekiknya! Aku sudah melarangnya... tapi ia tidak mau dengar!"

Len : "mahluk itu paman... ia seakan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh kita!"

Kaito : "hei.. mana mungkin miku akan seperti itu!"

Leon : "sudah hentikan... kau kaito.. aku sudah menugaskanmu untuk menjaga miku dengan baik... tapi kau malah ikut bertengkar dengan teman-teman mu itu... dan kau len... seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku masih memberikan tempat tinggal padamu... dan seharusnya kau ikut menjaga miku disini... bukan membunuhnya!"

Len : "aku? Menjaganya? Mana mungkin aku ini hanya..."

Leon : "aku tidak mau tahu.. sekarang juga kau len jaga miku di kamarnya... dan kau kaito... berjagalah didepan bersamaku... siapa tau saja ia akan terus membunuh miku..."

Len : "aa—apa? Aku harus membawanya ke kamar tempat tahanan? Tidak mungkin..."

Kaito : "turuti saja bodoh!"

Len : "grr... lihat nanti kaito..."

Kaito : "hehe..." *tertawa penuh kemenangan*

**Sementara kaito pergi untuk mengambil kursi bersama leon, len dengan terpaksa mengangkat tubuh miku yang sudah terkulai lemas, untung saja masih bisa bernafas dan hanya pingsan saja. Len membawanya ke kamar tahanan miku lagi, sambil membawa miku, ia memandang mukanya miku, ada raut kesedihan terpancar di wajahnya. Setelah ia membaringkan miku ke tempat tidurnya lagi ia pun duduk di pinggir ranjangnya miku, sambil terus berpikir apa yang dilakukannya tadi pada gadis lugu ini... selagi ia berpikir, ia tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Rin yang membuatnya sadar, "**_**memangnya aku salah apa hah?! Aku pernah menyakitimu?! Aku pernah membunuhmu?! Apa yang aku lakukan?! Sekarang saja kita baru bertemu!" **_**ia mengingat kata-kata itu dan menyesal.**

Leon P.O.V

Hmmm... sebenarnya.. apa yang ada di pikiran anak-anak itu... kenapa mereka selalu ingin membunuh Miku? Memang Miku salah apa? Setahuku mereka kenal baik dengan miku bukan? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah sebaliknya?

*menengok ke arah kaito*

.

.

**Kaito tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan Leon... ia terlalu fokus pada pemikirannya sendiri**

Kaito P.O.V

Haaa...! kenapa aku ini? Apa karena miku masih ada aku jadi tidak rela kehilangannya lagi? Tapi dia itu buka miku.. dari caranya berbicara berbeda... tapi kadang ada yang sama... sebenarnya mahluk apa dia itu? Dan kenapa aku terus berusaha melindunginya? Padahal sedari padang gurun aku sudah membencinya... tapi.. siapa yang tahu kalau...

**Tiba-tiba pemikirannya pun buyar karena sekarang ia sadar kalau dari tadi ia hanya duduk diam termenung sambil diperhatikan leon**

Kaito : "he..hei.. jangan memandangku seperti itu...!"

Leon : "sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan hah?"

Kaito : "a-aku.. aku hanya..."

Leon : "kau memikirkan ponakan ku itu bukan?"

Kaito : "emm.. tidak juga... "

Leon : "lalu? Siapa? Kenapa mukamu begitu merah saat kusebut ponakanku... ? atau harus ku sebut namanya? *mengganggu Kaito*

Kaito : "sudah cukup paman! Aku permisi..."

Leon : "heii...! kau mau kemana? Percakapan ini belum selesai...!"

Kaito : "ketempat dimana aku bisa tenang sejenak!"

**Leon hanya diam dan tersenyum saja ia tahu kalau sebenarnya kaito sedang memikirkan miku... tapi ia belum mau jujur.. dan untuk sekarang mungkin kaito butuh waktu untuk sendiri... **

Leon P.O.V

Aku mulai mengerti sekarang... tapi bagaimana nasib miku didalam sana ya? Apa ia hidup di tangan len? Lebih baik aku melohat sebentar saja...

**Betapa kagetnya leon saat ia lihat dari jendela kecil yang ada di pintu kamar miku, kalau ternyata len sedang memeluk miku sambil menangis**

KREEEKK...!

.

.

Leon : "hei.. apa yang kau lakukan pada miku hah?"

Len : "aa-apa? Aku.. aku tidak ada apa-apa... aku hanya.. hanya..."

Leon : "hanya apa? Hanya ingin memeluk miku lalu membunuhnya perlahan?"

Len : "t-tidak...aku tidak akan membunuhya lagi... aku ingat kata-katanya sebelum ia pingsan sampai aku bisa menangis begini..."

Leon : "oo.. ternyata laki-laki sekejam kau juga bisa menangis ya?"

Len : "hei! Jangan kira kau tidak bisa menangis juga...! semua orang bisa menangis!"

Leon : "hahaha... baik-baik... jangan emosi padaku... sudah sana lanjutkan...tapi jangan berbuat yang macam-macam.. apalagi membunuhnya...ingat aku berjaga didepan..."

Len : "baik paman"

**Len kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang miku... tanpa berani membangunkan miku. Ia teringat kembali apa yang membuatnya menangis sampai memeluk miku**

.

.

_#flash_back on_

_Len P.O.V_

_Miku... atau.. siapapun yang ada di dalam badan ini...aku ingin meminta maaf padamu... karena sebelunya aku telah berbuat kasar sampai aku mencekikmu... aku tidak tahu pemikiran itu datang dari mana sampai aku tega mencekik seorang gadis sepertmu ini. Sekarang setelah aku melihatmu lebih dekat... aku bisa merasakan ada kesedihan dan rasa lelah dalam dirimu... aku semakin merasa bersalah... apa kau mu memaafkanku? Kalau kau mau... kau bisa menjawabnya... tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa... aku pasrah menerima keadaan ini... aku seakan menjadi manusia paling bodoh di dunia ini... aku tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya perempuan adalah ciptaan yang paling berharga... dan yang paling pengertian..._

_._

_**Rin pun menjawab permintaan maaf len dengan sekuat tenaga.. karena ia masih lelah dan masih berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya...**_

_Rin : "hai..."_

_Len : "apa?! Kau masih hidup ternyata? Aku bisa percaya ini..."_

_Rin : "aku hanya bisa bertahan sebentar saja.. kondisi badanku masih lemah.. karena masalahmu tadi"_

_Len : "oia.. sekali lagi... maafkan aku ya..."_

_Rin : "yaa.. tentu... itu gunanya teman bukan?"_

_Len : "kau menyebutku teman? Tapi kita baru bertemu..."_

_Rin : "tidak ada salahnya kan?"_

_Len : "emm.. iya..."_

_Rin : "amm.. baiklah.. aku belum tahu namamu siapa... bisa kau perkanalkan diri padaku?"_

_Len : "ah! Iya... tentu saja nama... namaku kagamine Len... kau bisa memanggilku len"_

_Rin : "emm.. baik len... namaku.."_

_Len : "iya? Siapa?"_

_Rin : "kau janji tidak akan memberi tahu siapa-siapa? Ini hanya rahasia kita berdua saja emm atau bertiga..."_

_Len : "bertiga? Dengan siapa satu lagi?"_

_Rin : "akan ku jelaskan nanti pada saat waktunya... namaku kagamine rin.. kau bisa memaggilku Rin..."_

_Len : "heii... apa kau meniru namaku yaa?" *tersenyum jahil*_

_Rin : "ihh.. enak saja... namaku memang seperti ini dari meiko.."_

_Len : "baiklah.. aku tidak mau mencari masalah dan... jangan sebut nama meiko di sekitar sini..."_

_Rin : "kenapa?"_

_Len : "karena... kalau kau sebut... maka aku akan... MEMELUKMU... "_

_Rin : "ahaha... len.. kau bisa saja... senang berkenalan denganmu... ku kira kau anak yang jahat dan nakal... tapi ternyata kau baik juga..."_

_Len : *sedikit menangis* "hiks... terimakasih rin...senang juga berkenalan denganmu..."_

_**Saat len memeluk rin yang sebenarnya tubuh miku... rin kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya lagi karena ia mulai lemah kembali dan disaat itu lah leon masuk...**_

#flash_back off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oke-oke... sampe sini dulu yaa...

Udah malem nih... skarang jam 23.20 jamnya aku tidur..

Kapan-kapan atao besok aku lanjut lagi... bye...

Reviewnya jangan lupaa... makasih sebelumya...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yee... tangan udah gatel pegen bikin fanfiction...

Akhirnya.. tercipta chapter 6

Pengen cepet" namatin aja deh... tapi masih rame :D

Selamat membaca... ;)

**Setelah kejadian semalam... tanpa setahu len, leon, miku, rin, atau kaito... kakanya miku, mikuo yang sudah ingin bertemu miku membuat sebuah lubang kecil yang tepat berada di atas kamar tahanan miku, ia hanya bisa melihat adiknya tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa dapat bertemu denganya.**

**.**

Rin P.O.V

Hooamamm... miku sudah bangun belum yah? Kejadian tadi malam membuatku jadi cepat terbangun... heheh...

Ah sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan sedikit... minta ditemani siapa ya? Len atau kaito... ah... yang aku temui saja yang aku minta tolong ajak aku berkeliling...

.

.

**Rin keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil alih tubuh miku sementara karena miku belum terbangun,mungkin masih pingsan. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar tahanannya dan mencari jalan keluar sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan pamannya miku dan ia berkata apa yang ingin ia lakukan hari ini... leon pun setuju dan menemani rin berkeliling.**

Leon : "baiklah... sebelumnya, biarkan aku tahu namamu... siapa namamu?"

Rin : "emm... kau tidak akan membunuhku kan?"

Leon : "ah...tidak... tentu saja... tenang aku hanya ingin ada panggilan untukmu..."

Rin : "amm... baik.. namaku kagamine rin... aku bisa memanggilku rin saja..."

Leon : "hmm.. baik rin... sekarang aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling di goa ini... kau harus memperhatikan dengan cermat yah?"

Rin : "ah...ia paman..." *sekilas mencari len*

.

.

**Rin dan leon pun berjalan mengelilingi goa yang luas itu, leon memberi pengarahan pada rin supaya rin bisa mengenal wilayah goa ini lebih baik lagi... sedangkan rin... ia terkadang melihat sekeliling sampai akhirnya ia melihat len sedang mengasah pisau untuk memotong padi...**

Rin : "ah... paman siapa pemuda itu? Bukankah ia yang hampir membunuhku kemarin?"

Leon : "hmm? Ahh.. iyaa... ia sebenarnya baik.. namanya kagamine len... aku juga sedikit terkejut begitu mendengar namamu... heheh... tapi sudahlah tidak apa-apa... apa? Kau mau ku kenalkan juga pada orang disini?"

Rin : "kalau tidak keberatan.. silahkan saja paman..." *dengan muka tersenyum senang*

Leon : "baik...baik... lennn...! len...! kemari.. sebentar..."

Len : "hem? Ada apa paam..."

Len : "eh... hai..."

Leon : "kau kenal dia bukan?"

Len : "i—iya paman...yang kemain yah?"

Rin : "heheh... iya... namaku kagamine rin... panggil aku rin..." *menyodorkan tangan*

Len : "ohh.. jadi ini kau rin? Ah.. aku Len... kagamine len" *berjabat tangan dengan rin*

Leon : "naaahh... lebih baik begini kan? Jangan coba-coba kau membunuhnya lagi... aku mengawasimu len... sekarang aku ada perkerjaan... kau temani dia berkeliling ya? Sampai jumpa lagi rin... len..."

Rin_len : "iya paman"

Rin : "terima kasih ya paman..." *melambaikan tangan*

Len : "sudahlah... ia tidak akan dengar... jadi kau ini rin? Engga ada bedanya sama miku?"

Rin : "apa aku sudah pernah bilang sebabnya padamu?"

Len : "emm... kurasa belum... mau kau ceritakan?"

Rin : "ahaha... kurasa... nanti juga kamu akan tahu sebabnya..."

Len : "ah... baiklah...jadi kamu mau aku ajak berkeliling?"

Rin : "bukankah itu yang dikatakan paman padamu?"

Len : "ahahaha... tepat sekali... ayo kemari..."

**.**

**Len pun mengajak rin berkeliling, tanpa rin sadari miku sudah bangun darri tidurnya dan hanya terdiam menikmati wisata bersama rin dan len teman baru mereka. Len mengajak rin berkeliling tapi lama kelamaan perasaan len tidak enak dan pada saat ia melihat sekeliling, kaito sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik len dan rin, tanpa berpikir panjang len menarik tangan rin dan membawanya kepada kaito**

Len : "emm rin... kau sudah tahu siapa pria biru ini?"

Rin : "ah! Kalau tidak salah kau ini kaito ya? Orang yang selalu diceritakan miku padaku..."

Len : "yap.. tepat sekali..!"

Kaito : "ehm? Apa kau bilang tadi? Miku? Mana miku? Bukankah kau miku?"

Rin : "yaa.. ini situasi yang sangat rumit untuk menjelaskannya... bolehkah aku masuk ke kamarmu untuk menjelaskannya?"

Kaito : "apa?! Ke kamarku? Untuk...untuk apa?!" *panik*

Len : "ahaha...dasar kau ini baka...! apa kau tidak dengar tadi rin bilang apa?"

Kaito : "emm... untuk menjelaskan sesuatu?"

Rin : "tentu saja... aku tidak ingin semua orang tahu... ini untukk kebaikan miku dan kebaikanku juga... dan tentu kebaikan kalian juga..."

Kaito : "ah...emm... bagaimana ya? Kamarku tidak pernah dimasuki siapa-siapa kecuali aku..." *menggaruk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal... (atau.. jangan-jangan miara kutu)*

Len : "kau ini...payah sekali... ahaha... kalau tidak mau tinggal bilang saja... kalian bisa memakai kamarku saja untuk berbincang-bincang..."

Rin : "apa? Kau juga punya kamar? Aku kira kau tidak punya..."

Len : "tentu saja aku punya... kau ini bagaimana... lalu selama ini aku tidur dimana?!... ayo kalian berdua aku antar..."

Kaito : "aa-apa? Aku ... hwaa... hhhh... kenapa jadi begini..." \(-_-")/

Len : "lalu? Mau dimana? Di kamarmu tidak mau... di kamarku tidak mau? Di kamar tahanan rin saja?"

Rin : "ah?! Di-di kamarku?! K—kenapa? Kamarku berantakan... Hmmm...

Kaito : "heeiii... tunggu dulu... kau tidur pakai kasur?"

Rin : "engg... tidak juga sih... hanya saja lantainya sedikit berpasir"

Len : "aaarggg... riiinnn... kau ini bagaimana?!"

Rin : "kenapa? Memang lantainya kotor kan?"

Kaito : "iya... tapi tempat ini memang terbuat dari pasir... dasar Baka..!"

Len : "ahaha...jadi sekarang... kau bilang miku baka?"

Kaito : "heei... tidak kata siapa?"

Rin : "baru saja kau bilang"

"_heee... rupanya kau melupakan aku ya rin?"_

Rin : "ah? Miku kau sudah bangun? Ku kira kau belum bangun"

"_tentu saja rin.. aku sudah ikut wisata dari tadi bersama mu dan juga len..."_

Rin : "kau juga tahu namanya? Ahh... bukankah ia baik? Dan juga tampannn... "

"_tetap saja lebih tampan kaito... huh..."_

Rin : "yahhh.. baik.. terserah kau saja... hehehe..."

"_emm... saranku jangan kau beri tahu dulu keberadaanku ini ya?"_

Rin : "tapi kenapa? Bukankah mereka juga harus tahu?"

"_aku ingin ini masih menjadi rahasiaaa...ahaha... XD "_

Rin : "arrgg... terserah kau saja mi..."

.

.

=============== TO BE CONTINUED ===========================

**Fine!... to be continued jugaaa... :D**

**Tanpa basa basi...**

**Tanpa panjang lebar...**

**Minta reviewnya yaaa...**

**Teki"... :***


End file.
